While the present invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited for use in a therapeutic situation for sick or elderly people and will be particularly described in that connection.
People who are ill or confined to a chair often find comfort and relief when heat is applied to their body in general and to their head and posterior in particular. Thus, it is desirable to provide a chair which is heated both in its seat and along the headrest for people who might benefit from this provision. It is also important that the chair is able to have the heated regulated as required and that it can be moved without too much difficulty.
In the past, the prior art has disclosed different types of chairs which were heated.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,506 to Kronhaus discloses for example, an "article of furniture incorporating as an integral part thereof means for heating or cooling the cushions so that ideal localized temperature control and application may be obtained." In this reference, the air is driven through and out of the chair either through holes 25 or through the fabric of the cushions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,731 to Irving discloses an electrically heated chair wherein for example, the chair is "heated by drawing air into the article of furniture, heating and discharging the air through the covering of the article of furniture".
U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,834 to Vigo discloses for example, "a seat having a self-contained air conditioning unit and an automatic control for energizing the unit when a person seats himself".
It is an object of the present invention to provide a therapeutic seating apparatus wherein the natural convection creates the heat distribution.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a thermal therapeutic seating apparatus having a heat distribution means which can heat different portions of the chair.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a thermal therapeutic seating apparatus which is relatively uncomplicated and therefore inexpensive to manufacture.